


Lost

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas get drunk and Cas confesses something to Sam. Inspired by this post: http://bulljinglewinchester.tumblr.com/post/70298647336/assbutt-in-the-garrison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

            Sam was drunk, drunker than he had been in a long time and why the hell shouldn’t he be? He’d been under a lot of stress lately, and he finally got a fucking break.

            Obviously, being drunk wasn’t new to Sam, but his drinking partner had a little less experience in that department, especially since he fell. “You okay, Cas?” Sam asked, his words slightly slurred.

            “M’good,” Cas replied, “glad I’m back.”

            “Glad to have you back,” Sam replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

            “I’m glad you’re alive,” Cas said, placing his hand on his shoulder, “when Dean told me about the trials, I was worried.”

            “I’m feeling good, Cas. Don’t worry about me. How are you? I mean the first person you sleep with tries to kill you and then dies. I’m no stranger to that kind of thing, so if you wanna talk about it…”

            “I didn’t really care for April, not like I care for Dean.”

            Sam nearly spit out his drink and wound up choking on it instead. “What!?”

            “I think I’m in love with your brother,” Cas admitted with a sigh, “I think I have been since I pieced him back together. From the second I laid my hand on him in Hell, I was lost,” He recalled Hester’s words. “I don’t think I want to be found.”

            “Yup, that’s love,” Sam said. “I always thought there was…something between you two, but it’s not my place to say anything. You should tell him though. But not now. You’re way too drunk for Dean to take it seriously.”

            “Thank you, Sam.”

            “You’re welcome, Cas. I think we should maybe lay off the booze for a while, don’t you?”

            “I think that would be wise.” Cas agreed and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles that only got more intense when Dean came in.

            “Dorks,” Dean smiled affectionately at them before leaving again.

            “I’ll tell him tomorrow,” Cas promised.


End file.
